Big Brother Athenas
by Lara Stephani
Summary: Querem participar do maior reality show da Grécia? Inscrevam-se, uma fic OCC. FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS, mas primeiras escolhidas já na casa.
1. Chapter 1

Essa é minha primeira fic e espero que todos compreendam caso me enrole ou demore a postar, ainda mais porque me arrisquei com fic de fichas.

Pretendo fazer essa fic de uma maneira diferente, vai ser mais do tipo ativo, onde as leitoras e donas das fichas terão que se manter presentes.

Como o próprio título diz, é inspirado no Big Brother, e espero muita confusão, barraco, cenas inusitadas, romances e tudo que o BBA tem direito! Peguei como modelo a casa do BBB 10 com as regras também.

Quem quiser participar não pode sumir e deixar de mandar reviews toda vez que postar, ou será _**automaticamente eliminada(o)**_ e todos devem ter em mente que terá _**eliminações**_ com voto popular, não serei eu quem decide quem sai, e sim vocês! Mas não é apenas porque foram eliminados que irei cortar da fic, ainda teremos participações como entrevistas e mostrando como ficou a vida depois do BBA!

Antes da ficha, vou descrever a casa e colocar a ficha dos dourados que também irão participar. Bom, imaginem a casa do BBB10!

**A CASA**

Dividida em três, o quarto do líder, o Puxadinho e a Casa principal, são divididas com um jardim central com gramado em volta da piscina, uma tendinha com pufes, sala de jogos, academia, banheira de hidromassagem, sauna e lavanderia. As duas casas possuem o BIG FONE.

_**CASA PRINCIPAL**_**: **3 quartos cada um com banheiro, sala ampla com sofás macios em tom branco com almofadas vermelhas, mesa central de vidro, a cozinha também ampla é toda de inox com geladeira de porta dupla, a sala de jantar tem uma mesa redonda para 10 pessoas. As paredes da sala, cozinha e sala de jantar são de vidro. É na casa principal que acontecem as reuniões com o apresentador no dia da eliminação e onde fica o confessionário. Há uma varanda com colchonetes e bancos de balanço.

_**PUXADINHO**_**: **Tem apenas 2 quartos pequenos, a sala tem bancos de madeira com algumas almofadas em tom azul, apenas um banheiro, a cozinha tem uma mesa para 4 pessoas e é apertada.

_**QUARTO DO LÍDER**_**:** Uma cama tamanho King Size, banheiro com banheira de hidromassagem, uma mesa onde se colocam guloseimas, TV de plasma para assistir filmes, monitores com visão das outras casas. Normalmente o quarto é enfeitado com coisas do atual líder.

Abaixo a ficha dos Dourados, no começo entrarão apenas 8 deles, os mais votados, a idade deles, coloquei de qualquer maneira, já que não sei a idade real deles, pus da maneira que acho que eles tem cara.

**Nome: **Mú

**Idade: **22

**Personalidade: **Calmo, reservado, um pouco tímido com as mulheres, tranqüilo e pacífico, observador.

**História: **Queria ser monge e estudou para isso quando pequeno, mas acabou desistindo. É publicitário e entrou no BBA por causa de uma brincadeira dos amigos da empresa que io inscreveram sem que ele soubesse.

**Nacionalidade: **Tibetano

**Defeito: **Tímido

**Qualidade: **Calmo

**Lugar preferido da casa: **O quarto e a tendinha

oOo

**Nome: **Aldebaran

**Idade: **24

**Personalidade: **Calmo, sossegado, simples, pacífico e de bom coração.

**História: **Nasceu de uma família simples, filho mais velho de 8 irmãos, trabalha no sítio com os pais e entrou no BBA para ajudar a família.

**Nacionalidade: **Brasileira

**Defeito: **Muito sossegado.

**Qualidade: **tem bom coração

**Lugar preferido da casa: **A piscina e a tendinha

oOo

**Nome: **Saga

**Idade: **28

**Personalidade: **sério, bipolar, centrado.

**História: **É empresário e tem um irmão gêmeo, com o qual não se dá muito bem, entrou no BBA por causa do irmão que o inscreveu.

**Nacionalidade: **Grego

**Defeito: **Bipolar

**Qualidade: **Organizado

**Lugar preferido da casa: **Sala e academia

oOo

**Nome: **Kanon

**Idade: **28

**Personalidade: **cínico, cara de pau, competitivo, mulherengo, engraçado.

**História: **Sempre se sentiu inferior ao irmão por ser mais novo, entra no BBA e inscreve o irmão junto para tentar vencer dele no jogo.

**Nacionalidade: **Grego

**Defeito: **competitivo

**Qualidade: **engraçado

**Lugar preferido da casa: **piscina e sala de jogos

oOo

**Nome: **Mariano(mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte)

**Idade: **24

**Personalidade: **agressivo, cínico, carrancudo, briguento. Tem um lado emotivo que odeia mostrar, gosta de cozinhar.

**História: **Ex lutador de luta livre, foi proibido de lutar por ser muito agressivo, entrou no BBA por causa do dinheiro.

**Nacionalidade: **Italiano

**Defeito: **agressivo e briguento

**Qualidade: **não tem muitas

**Lugar preferido da casa: **academia e cozinha.

oOo

**Nome: **Aioria

**Idade: **24

**Personalidade: **esquentado, impulsivo, vaidoso, mas tem bom coração.

**História: **Acabou de se formar em odontologia e quer junto com o irmão abrir uma clínica, por isso se inscreveu no BBA.

**Nacionalidade: **Grego

**Defeito: **Impulsivo

**Qualidade: **Amigo

**Lugar preferido da casa: **Piscina, academia e tendinha.

oOo

**Nome: **Shaka

**Idade: **24

**Personalidade: **Sério, arrogante, organizado, acha que tem sempre razão.

**História: **Nascido na Índia, mas filho de ingleses, está estudando medicina, se inscreveu no BBA por causa do dinheiro, quer abrir um hospital infantil na sua cidade natal.

**Nacionalidade: **Indiano

**Defeito: **se acha o dono da razão

**Qualidade: **organizado

**Lugar preferido da casa: **sala de jogos, sala e tedinha.

oOo

**Nome: **Dohko

**Idade: **24

**Personalidade: **Calmo, inteligente, observador, conselheiro

**História: **Vindo de família simples, quer o dinheiro para abrir uma escola de artes marciais.

**Nacionalidade:** Chinês

**Defeito: **indeciso

**Qualidade: **Calmo

**Lugar preferido da casa: **sala de jogos, tendinha e sala

oOo

**Nome: **Milo

**Idade: **23

**Personalidade: **Mulherengo, cara de pau, exibido, engraçado.

**História: **Modelo, estrou no BBA para se aparecer e "pegar as mulheres".

**Nacionalidade: **Grego

**Defeito: **Mulherengo e exibicionista

**Qualidade: **enragaçado

**Lugar preferido da casa: **piscina, sala de jogos, hidromassagem e onde tiver mulher.

oOo

**Nome: **Aioros

**Idade: **28

**Personalidade: **Inteligente, engraçado, calmo, amigo.

**História: **Dentista formado, entrou por causa do irmão e para poder abrir uma clínica junto com o irmão.

**Nacionalidade: **Grego

**Defeito: **Distraído

**Qualidade: **Amigo

**Lugar preferido da casa: **academia, sala de jogos, piscina e tendinha.

oOo

**Nome: **Shura

**Idade: **24

**Personalidade: **Perfeccionista, esquentado, organizado, mulherengo.

**História: **Entrou no BBA para abrir um restaurante de comida espanhola na Grécia.

**Nacionalidade: **Espanhol

**Defeito: **Perfeccionista

**Qualidade: **organizado

**Lugar preferido da casa: **piscina, sala de jogos e academia.

oOo

**Nome: **Camus

**Idade: **23

**Personalidade: **Frio, sério, organizado, na dele, pouco comunicativo.

**História: **Estudante de Línguas, está escrevendo um livro e entrou no BBA por causa do dinheiro.

**Nacionalidade: **Francês

**Defeito: **Frio

**Qualidade: **Organizado

**Lugar preferido da casa: **Sala

oOo

**Nome: **Afrodite

**Idade: **24

**Personalidade: **gay assumido, alegre, de bem com a vida, muito vaidoso

**História: **Modelo e estudante de moda, entrou no BBA mais para se aparecer e por causa do dinheiro, quer abrir um ateliê.

**Nacionalidade: **Sueco

**Defeito: **vaidoso demais

**Qualidade: **extrovertido.

**Lugar preferido da casa: **está sempre em todos os lugares, mas tem preferência pela piscina, banheiro e onde tiver um espelho ou câmera.

oOo

Primeiramente entrarão apenas 8 meninas e 8 Dourados, mas colocarei os outros conforme as eliminações e outras coisas. Não tem número de escolhidas, irei pegando as que eu gostar_**, não precisa ser especificamente uma mulher**_, aceito homens, gays etc. No próximo capítulo, a outra parte da ficha, com as afinidades e os pares. Abaixo minha ficha.

**Nome: **Lara Stephani

**Idade(maior de 18): **20

**Signo:** Leão

**Aparência: **estatura média, corpo tipo violão, busto médio, cintura fina e quadril largo mas não tanajura, branca leite com algumas sardas no ombro e peito, cabelos ruivos acobreados na altura dos ombros e de cachos grandes e um pouco armados, olhos cor de mel esverdeados, cílios cheios e longos, nariz arrebitado e lábios carnudos. Tem uma borboleta tatuada no ombro esquerdo na parte das costas e um piercing de pedra no nariz.

**Personalidade: **explosiva, exagerada, chorona, orgulhosa, vaidosa, extrovertida e bocuda.

**História(básica): **Nasceu em Sicília, seus pai são donos de uma padaria, se inscreveu no programa porque queria o dinheiro para ajudar os pais e fazer faculdade de artes cênicas.

**Nacionalidade: **Italiana

**Defeito: **explosiva e exagerada

**Qualidade: **extrovertida

**O que gosta: **música, conversar, dançar e festas

**O que não gosta: **de pessoas metidas, trovões e insetos em geral

**Roupas que usa: **seu estilo é básico, mas adora saias e vestidos de todos os tamanhos e modelos.

**Lugar preferido da casa: **piscina, hidromassagem, balanço da varanda e casa de jogos.

* * *

**FICHA:**

**Nome:**

**Idade(maior de 18):**

**Signo:**

**Aparência(detalhada):**

**Personalidade(resumida):**

**História(básica, apenas um pouco sobre a família e o motivo de se inscrever no BBA):**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Defeito:**

**Qualidade:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Roupas que usa:**

**Lugar preferido da casa:**

**Quais dourados deveriam entrar(escolher 8):**

**Aceita mudanças?**

Espero que gostem dessa ideia, estou empolgada com essa fic e espero que consiga escrever uma boa historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

Recebi poucas fichas...T-T Mas vamos ao primeiro capítulo, como ainda se podem entrar mais personagens depois, deixo a ficha aberta, devo ter pegado pesado ao dizer que iria tirar quem não mandasse review, realmente vou, mas aquelas que sumirem sem motivo, mas aquelas que derem a devida explicação, não serão retiradas.

Resolvi incluir a Saori na fic, não irei colocar a ficha dela porque a personalidade ela é surpresa. Aqui vão os Cavaleiros escolhidos por voto!

**5 votos- Mariano(Máscara da Morte)**

**4 votos- Mú, Saga, Kanon, Shura e Afrodite**

**3 votos- Aldebaran, Shaka e Milo**

Por causa do empate, ficaram 9 Cavaleiros.

Agora as fichas dos primeiros escolhidos, junto com a personalidade de cada um, pois será importante para a segunda parte da ficha.

**Ekaterina Kurae-**_**Rajani Devi Lakshmi**_

Um tanto rebelde (mas quando é para cumprir coisas muito importantes, palavra-chave sendo IMPORTANTES, ela ate cumpre), Língua afiada, TEIMOSA, um pouco egocêntrica, muito simpática quando a ficamos a conhecer bem, divertida, é extremamente inteligente, impetuosa, energética, manipuladora e arrogante, aguenta-se muito bem contra bebidas fortes e dor, um pouco difícil de ser irritada mas se tocarem em certo assuntos ela fica muito irritada (ou seja o melhor é afastar-se), se ela não gostar de alguém implica com tudo o que essa pessoa faz e não deixa que ninguém implique com os seus amigos.

**Cibele Woisiola- **_**Mishelly 87**_

Séria quando necessário, extrovertida e engraçada com os mais íntimos, parece metida por ficar séria com desconhecidos e por andar sempre de cabeça erguida, teimosa(persistente), assim que observa um homem de seu interesse seu lado sensual aflora, inteligente (raciocínio lógico), defende aqueles que são injustiçados, observadora e orgulhosa.

**Alana Campbel- **_**luhxinha**_

Costuma ser tímida e cabeça quente. Se chateia com a maior facilidade, gosta de agradar os outros de alguma maneira, é bem sincera, é uma garota determinada com o que ela quer e bate o pé até elas acontecerem. Ás vezes costuma se isolar das pessoas, o que a faz parecer um pouco fria e adora fazer doces.

**Elisa Moreira- **_**AnaPanter**_

É muito esperta e inteligente, observa sempre bem as coisas antes de tirar suas conclusões.É uma verdadeira gente mentirosa e que as pessoas seja sempre sincera e verdadeira,no amor é um pouco tímida,mais se integra de coração quanto se sente protegida,com os amigos é uma verdadeira avalanche de sentimentos,pois os adora e é capaz de tudo por uma boa quando está com raiva sai de baixo pois seu jeito sensato desaparece em frações de segundos

**Rebecca McPerson- **_**Pure-Petit Cat**_

É bem extrovertida, engraçada, alegre, divertida, sincera, romântica, amável, ingênua às vezes, não vê maldade nas pessoas, adora conversar e fazer amigos.

**Karin Luiza Passos- **_**Nina-carol**_

Ela é uma garota severa, pessimista, perfeccionista, irônica, muito sedutora.

**Seth Willian Cohen- **

Bissexual assumido, Honesto, Humilde, amigo, inteligente e recatado, é aquele tipo de garoto que muitas meninas gostariam de ter como melhor amigo ou namorado, mas ele tem problemas de se envolver com as pessoas por que depois que viu sua melhor amiga ser traída, ficou com medo de isso acontecer com ele por isso nunca namorou ninguém, é boca virgem, mas nunca contou para ninguém, adora ajudar os outros e sempre esta a disposição para novos amigos a qualquer momento, futuramente tem pensado em deixar de ser bi, porque esta pensando em entrar para um monastério para ser monge a pedido de sua avó, mas é só uma idéia, alguém pode o fazer mudar de idéia não é?

_**Abaixo a segunda parte da ficha ,claro que ainda vou perguntar outras vezes como será a relação entre vocês, quero que vejam do ponto de vista de primeira impressão.**_

**Com quais irão se dar melhor:**

**Com quais irão brigar ou ter atritos(o motivo):**

**Quem mais odiará e porque irá odiar(pode ser mais de 1):**

**Não cheira nem fede(não é íntimo, mas não briga):**

**Par romântico(caso queiram, pois não entraram todos os Dourados ou personagens, Seth está na lista, pois ele é bi, mas teremos que perguntar à ****se ela concorda, pode ser mais de um, caso queira um triângulo, pois no caso Milo e Kanon são mulherengos, então seria normal eles pegarem mais de uma. Podem escolher o Shura, mas como ele será par da Lara, será apenas um beijo ou um pouco mais, já que não serão um casal logo de cara):**

_**Não irei dizer as minhas escolha, pois saberão lendo a fic, mas o par será o Shura! **_

_

* * *

_

_**Agora, um pouco da história, o apresentador será o Shion e ireri dar à ele uma personalidade meio Pedro Bial.**_

SHION: Boa noite Athenas!

PLATÉIA: _BOA NOITE SHION!!!!!_-Aplausos.

SHION: Estamos aqui para o primeiro Big Brother Athenas que vale o prêmio de 1 milhão e meio de dólares! E apenas um sortudo irá levar toda essa grana, mas para isso terá que passar 5 meses presos na nossa singela casinha. – Aponta para a casa.- E agora vamos conhecer nossos novos moradores! Podem entrar!

O palco se move criando uma passarela entre o palco e um portão de ferro que se abre.

SHION: Vou chamando os nomes e quero que fiquem na frente da porta da casa. Primeiro, Mú!

O rapaz de cabelos lavanda entra co a cabeça baixa e sorri timidamente para as câmeras, estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca.

SHION: Nome diferente hein, Mú... Segundo, ou melhor segunda, Karin!

Entra uma jovem negra de corpo bonito, seus cabelos eram castanhos e cortados em camadas e na altura da cintura com mechas mais claras, seus olhos eram castanho esverdeados, ela estava vestindo um short branco e uma blusa azul cobalto de tecido leve e frente única, e sandálias de salto e tiras de couro amarrada na batata da perna, que a deixava mais alta do que era.

SHION: Rebecca!

Uma garota magrelinha e sorridente entra, vestia uma jardineira rosa claro com uma camiseta branca por dentro e tênis all star Pink, seus cabelos estavam presos em cum rabo no alto da cabeça e preso por vários grampos coloridos. Tinha os olhos grandes e esverdeados, pele branca e aparentemente era uma mestiça.

SHION: Vejo que temos garotas de gostos diferentes. Vamos ao próximo, Milo!

Era um rapaz de bele bronzeada, cabelos azuis e sorriso largo, entrou acenando e mandando beijos para a platéia de garotas que delirava e dava gritinhos histéricos, vestia uma calça jeans justo e regata branca.

SHION: Controlem-se meninas! Ainda temos mais participantes! Aldebaran!

Entra um rapaz bem alto, tinha por volta dos 2 metros e corpo musculoso, sua pele era morena, seus cabelos negros e lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, tinha as sobrancelhas grossas e juntas, vestia uma camisa azul e short na cor cáqui.

SHION: Ekaterina, nome diferente.

Ekaterina era uma jovem com estilo meio gótico meio punk, de pele ligeiramente morena, mas ainda assim branca, seus cabelos eram prateados e longos, com várias tranças presas no alto da cabeça e franja rebelde, seus olhos eram felinos e púrpuras e ela tinha vários brincos nas orelhas, vestia um corpete preto com laços vermelhos, calça preta justa ao corpo e botas de estilo militar.

SHION: Alana!

A jovem britânica tinha os cabelos negros na altura dos ombros cm as pontas enroladas, pele rosada, 1.60 de altura e corpo proporcional, seus olhos eram acinzentados, tinha piercings nos lábios, cartilagem da orelha, umbigo e nariz, além de tatuagens um diamante azul no ombro, uma carpa alaranjada nas costelas e um gato egípcio na coxa, entrou vestindo um vestido em estilo pin up, justo ao corpo e de cintura alta, era na cor preta de gola em V e mangas curtas, uma fita roxa na cintura, vestia meia calça da mesma cor da meia e sapatos de vinil preto de salto altissimo, nos cabelos ima tira da cor do laço da cintura.

SHION: Shura!

Era um espanhol de jeito caliente e cabelos negros e arrepiados, vestia jeans claro e uma camisa branca com alguns botões abertos, pulseiras de tirinha no pulso e chinelos de couro.

SHION: Indiano loiro? Essa é nova, mas não se preocupem, ele não é um milagre não! É filho de ingleses... Shaka!

Era um jovem loiro de cabelos longos e lisos e face séria, seus olhos eram azuis esverdeados e vestia uma calça jeans e camisa azul clara.

SHION: Cibele!

A jovem era alta e tinha o corpo curvilíneo, dando mais ênfase na região do busto e quadril, tinha os cabelos negros e ondulados até o final das costas, esses presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, seus olhos eram cor de mel e estavam bem delineados, vestia uma calça jeans justa, uma blusinha frente única branca presa no pescoço, deixando à mostra a tatuagem de um dragão medieval em volta de um dragão nas costas e scarpin de salto verde limão e pulseiras de ouro nos pulsos e brincos de argola.

SHION: Seth!

Era um jovem com cerca de 1,70 de altura, magro e de pele clara, seus cabelos eram castanhos lisos, um pouco rebeldes e na altura da nuca com franja na altura da sobrancelha jogada de lado, seus olhos eram grandes e bem expressivos na cor cinza claro, vestia uma bermuda vermelho escura meio marronzado e com bolsos grandes e uma regata branca e tênis all star preto.

SHION: Mariano!

MARIANO: Me chame de Máscara da Morte porra!- Entra um rapaz de face rude e , seus cabelos eram azuis e rebeldes, seus traços fortes, vestia uma calça jeans preta, camisa justa da mesma cor e botas de couro, no pescoço uma corrente grossa de ouro.

SHION: Calma aí! Não precisa ficar nervoso... Como queira, Máscara da Morte, nome forte... O próximo é Afrodite!

O jovem de cabelos sedosos e azuis claros entra com passos leves, seu rosto era lindo e delicado, pele aveludada e bem clara, olhos claros e uma pintinha charmosa no canto do olho esquerdo, vestia uma calça branca justa ao corpo, uma camisa de tecido leve e babados e um sapato branco.

SHION: Para os marmanjos de plantão, sinto informar que Afrodite é homem, e para as garotas esperançosas, ele é gay assumido!- Ao dizer isso, Afrodite sorri para o público.- Bom, continuando...Lara!

Entra uma ruiva de cabelos na altura dos ombros e de cachos grandes, seus olhos eram cor de mel esverdeados e tinha a pele bem clara com algumas sardas nos ombros, seu corpo era do tipo violão e vestia um vestido curto e leve com estampa floral e sandálias de tiras e salto Anabela.

SHION: A próxima é Saori!

A jovem tinha traços delicados e um sorriso nos lábios, seus cabelos eram longos e cor de lavanda e seus olhos verdes, vestia um vestido leve branco com pequenas flores na barra, nos pés sapatilhas brancas e uma fita nos cabelos, separados pela metade. Usava brincos de pérolas delicadas nas orelhas e uma corrente com pingente de coração com pedras rosas.

SHION: As garotas são lindas não? Vamos à última delas, Elisa!

A morena tinha os cabelos castanhos na altura do bumbum e encaracolados, com mechas vermelhas, olhos felinos na cor mel, era magra e com cerca de 1,60 de altura, vestia um short curto balonê cinza e um top frente única, preso ao pescoço com babados na parte da barriga que fica de fora, deixando a mostra o piercing de fadinha, a estampa era de flores grandes, nos pés, sandálias de salto, nos braços algumas pulseiras finas e brincos delicados nas orelhas.

SHION: E agora, os dois últimos participantes, e vejam só... Gêmeos! Entrem, Saga e Kanon!

Entram dois rapazes idênticos, de cabelos longos e azulados, a única diferença era que um deles estava sério, enquanto o outro sorria, o sério vestia calça preta e camisa branca, o outro estava com jeans e camiseta verde escura.

SHION: Quem é Saga e quem é Kanon?

KANON: Com certeza o Kanon é mais bonito!- Diz com um sorriso.

SAGA: Não seja ridículo, somos gêmeos idênticos.- O mais velho gira os olhos.

SHION: Ahh... O mais sério é Saga e o palhaço, o Kanon. Ao ouvir palhaço, Saga segura o riso e Kanon olha feio para o irmão.

Os portões que separam a casa do BBA e o mundo real são abertas e os participantes, alguns nervosos, outros ansiosos se preparam para entrar.

SHION: Podem entrar! Boa sorte e bom jogo!!!!!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Começou! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo! Espero mais fichas e que acompanhem essa maluquice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

Os portões se fecham atrás dos participantes, eles se olham curiosos, havia balanços pendurados perto da piscina, e eles logos desconfiam que seja a primeira prova.

SHION: Olá! Alguém na escuta?- Logo eles ouvem a voz do apresentador vindo de dentro da casa, todos vão até o cômodo, onde a TV estava ligada e podiam ver o rosto do homem de cabelos esverdeados.

SHION: Finalmente! Pensei que ninguém iria vir!- Diz em tom de brincadeira. – Agora irei dividir vocês em dois grupos que irão competir para ver quem fica no Puxadinho e quem fica na Casa Principal, lá fora vocês irão encontrar uma urna, quero que cada um pegue uma bola de dentro, há duas cores, vermelho e azul, que será como serão conhecidos. Como já devem ter visto, há balanços perto da piscina, será a primeira prova de vocês, todos deverão permanecer em pé, o último a deixar o balanço se torna o líder da semana e leva o grupo para morar na Casa Principal! Bom, podem ir! – A TV se desliga.

REBECCA: Vamos lá ver!- Diz correndo até o jardim, sendo seguida pelos outros.

ALDEBARAN: Olha a urna, quem quer tirar primeiro?- Pergunta.

AFRODITE: Vai você que está mais perto.

Aldebaran coloca a mão na urna e tira uma bolinha azul.

MILO: Bom, já sabemos que ele é do time azul, agora vamos ver os outros.- Diz pegando uma bolinha vermelha.

Os outros vão pegando as bolinhas um a um e as equipes ficam o seguinte, TIME AZUL: Aldebaran, Alana, Shura, Lara, Cibele, Saga, Mú, Saori e Elisa e TIME VERMELHO: Milo, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Ekaterina, Rebecca, Shaka, Seth, Karin e Afrodite.

CIBELE: Bom galera, hora de pegar o balanço.

Cada participante sobe em um balanço, e ficam de pé, segurando nas cordas que seguravam o aparelho ao cabo. Eram 10 da noite quando a primeira prova começou.

KANON: Acho que é bom conversarmos para quebrar o gelo e nos conhecermos melhor.

EKATERINA: Concordo. Sobre o que conversamos?

REBECCA: Que tal sobre comida? Tipo, eu amo pizza e chocolate e odeio quiabo.

SAORI: Eu gosto de qualquer prato com camarão e não gosto de peixe cru.

SETH: Eu também gosto de camarão, mas no macarrão e não gosto de comida apimentada.

KARIN: Eu gosto de morango e pão de queijo, uma comida típica do Brasil e odeio chocolate e fígado.

MILO: Minha comida preferida são mulheres...- Diz olhando para as participantes com um sorriso sacana, fazendo algumas virarem os olhos.

KARIN: Só um idiota mesmo pra comparar mulher à comida...- Diz brava.

MILO: Calma gata, eu tava brincando.

ALDEBARAN: Calma minha gente, vamos continuar, minha comida predileta é churrasco e abacaxi e eu não gosto de buchada e doce de abóbora.

A conversa continuava animada, e já havia se passado 2 horas.

AFRODITE: Desculpe pessoal, mas minhas pernas não agüentam mais... Desisto!- Diz descendo do balanço e sentando na grama.

KANON: É um bichinha mesmo!- Bravo.

AFRODITE: Pro seu governo, eu sou gay meu bem... E a grama está ótima!- Sorri provocador.

SAORI: Também desisto, não sinto minhas pernas...- Diz descendo.

MÁSCARA DA MORTE: Não vou ficar mais nesse balanço idiota!- Diz pulando do brinquedo e indo para a casa.

KARIN: Ai, também desisto, não vou conseguir ficar até o final mesmo. Estou com fome!

MILO: Assim não dá, se todo mundo desse time sair não vamos ter chances! Vou ficar aqui até o final!

ELISA: Você é a Rebecca né? Adorei sua roupa, colorida.- Diz puxando assunto com a garota que estava ao seu lado.

REBECCA: Becky, pode me chamar de Becky!- Sorri.

CIBELE: Gostei da sua blusinha Elisa.

ELISA: Obrigada, foi uma amiga costureira que fez pra mim, se quiser te apresento ela!

CIBELE: Adoraria!

ALANA: Minhas pernas estão doendo...

EKATERINA: Elas só melhorarão quando você desistir.

ALANA: Não vou desistir!- Diz tentando agüentar a dor.

CIBELE: Sou da mesma equipe que você e quero vencer, mas se suas pernas doem, pode desistir ou a dor pode piorar. Eu fico por você.

ALANA: Obrigada. Não vou te forçar a ficar até o fim, se não agüentar pode desistir.- Diz descendo do balanço.

ALDEBARAN: Desisto! Estou com sono e fome...- Diz descendo e indo para a casa.

LARA: Minhas pernas também está doendo, mas eu quero a liderança!

SHURA: Não tão rápido querida, o líder serei eu!

SHAKA: Desisto desse jogo, não preciso da liderança ainda.

SAGA: Também desisto.

KANON: A prova de que sou melhor que você!- Diz com um sorriso.

SAGA: Idiota...- Diz dando as costas.

Afrodite fazia massagem nas pernas de Alana, junto à eles estavam Aldebaran que comia uma maçã e Saori. Karin estava um pouco afastada do grupo e deitada na grama.

ALANA: Suas mãos são leves! Nem parece mãos de homem...

AFRODITE: Oque bons cremes não fazem...

ALDEBARAN: Pensei que era o único brasileiro, da onde você é Karin?

KARIN: Minas.

ALDEBARAN: É por isso que gosta de pão de queijo... Sou da Bahia, mas fui criado no Rio.

Já havia passado 6 horas desde o começo do jogo e o sono batia na maioria.

SETH: Ai que sono...- Diz com um bocejo.

REBECCA: Vamos conversar então! Da onde você é dos EUA?

SETH: Califórnia e você, nasceu no Japão?

REBECCA: Nasci em Londres na verdade, mas fui criada no Japão. E vocês?- Pergunta para Cibele, Ekaterina, Lara e Elisa.

EKATERINA: Sou russa.

LARA: Sou da Sicília, italiana com orgulho!

CIBELE: Eu não vim de longe, sou da região.

ELISA: Já eu vim de longe, sou brasileira. Parece que o Aldebaran e a Karin também são de lá!- Diz empolgada.

MILO: O que as gatinhas estão conversando aí?

KANON: É mesmo, coloca agente na conversa...

ELISA: Sintam-se convidados! Vocês também!- Diz para Mu e Shura.

Mú nem ouvia direito, pois estava com tanto sono que seus olhos quase fechavam e seus joelhos dobravam.

SHURA: Esse ta mais pra lá do que pra cá...- Diz vendo quase caindo.

ELISA: Acho melhor alguém segurar ele porque senão ele pode cair e se machucar...- Mal termina a frase, vê o outro caindo de costas na grama.

MÚ: O que aconteceu?- Acorda assustado.

MILO: Ta fora do jogo amigo...

ELISA: Não se machucou?- Pergunta preocupada.

MÚ: Estou sim...- Diz muito sem graça.

SETH: Vendo ele cair, acho que também estou no perigo, desisto...- Diz sentando no balanço.

REBECCA: Acho que estou no meu limite também...

ELISA: Ai gente, também desisto, me deu uma fome...- Diz vendo os participantes que estavam fora comendo algo.

CIBELE: Acho que vou também...- Diz indo se juntar aos outros.

Na rodinha perto da piscina, alguns dormiam, no caso Mú dormia no colo de Saori, o que fez Elisa torcer o nariz, não sabia bem ao certo, mas aquela cena não agradava, Afrodite, Aldebaran e Saga comiam frutas.

CIBELE: Ai que fome gente... Posso pegar um morango?

ELISA: Estou cansada...- Diz se jogando na grama, Rebecca faz o mesmo.

SETH: Onde estão os outros?

SAGA: Shaka acho que foi para a sala, já o mau encarado, a Alana e a Karin não sei...

Máscara da Morte fazia panquecas na cozinha e Karin o observava.

KARIN: O cheiro está ótimo.

MdM: AH é você? Pensei que estava sozinho.- Diz voltando a olhar a panela.

KARIN: Será que podia usar a cozinha já?

MdM: Nem me importo com isso, estou com fome e as frutinhas não enchem a barriga. E já que tinha ingredientes aqui, se quiserem me punir por isso, que me punam, estou pouco me lixando!

KARIN: Nossa, que revolta...- MdM nada responde, apenas entrega um prato com duas panquecas e um pouco de manteiga e xarope de marple.

KARIN: Pra mim?

MdM: Se não quiser me devolve!

KARIN: Claro que quero! Obrigada.- Diz puxando o prato.

Na disputa, ainda restavam Lara e Shura do Grupo azul e Ekaterina, Milo e Shura do Grupo vermelho.

EKATERINA: Que tal vocês desistirem? São 3 contra 2!

LARA: Nem pensar!

SHURA: Desistam vocês!

KANON: Só depois de você!

MILO: Eu vou ser o líder e levarei as gatinhas pro quarto do líder!- Mas acaba se desequilibrando e cai do balanço.

LARA: Há! Ta fora!

MILO: Droga!- Diz se levantando.

SETH: A disputa está acirrada... 2 de cada time! Espero que nosso time vença, quero ir para a Casa principal...

ALDEBARAN: Nem vem, a Casa principal é nossa!

REBECCA: O sol ta quase nascendo, que horas será que são?- pergunta vendo o céu clarear.

ELISA: Não sei...Você que é daqui, que horas o sol nasce, Cibele?

CIBELE: Nunca percebi, mas nasce cedo, devem ser umas 5 da manhã...

Alana havia ido tomar um banho e saía do banheiro com uma toalha na cabeça, indo se sentar na sala, onde Shaka estava deitado.

ALANA: Não sabia que estava aqui, não vai se juntar aos outros?- Pergunta sentando em um dos sofás.

SHAKA: Não, prefiro ficar sozinho e você?

ALANA: Também prefiro. Não quer ir tomar banho?

SHAKA: Vou depois.- Diz sem olhar para a garota.

ALANA: "Que arrogante...", pensa enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha.

O sol já havia nascido, e clareava o jardim, onde alguns dormiam e outros ainda torciam pelos que haviam sobrado.

REBECCA: Kanon! Ekaterina!- Torcia a japonesa.

ALDEBARAN: Lara! Shura!

KANON: Não posso desistir agora... Minhas pernas doem...

SHURA: Só as suas?

LARA: Mas homem reclama hein?

EKATERINA: Estamos em situação melhor!

SHURA: Calem a boca!

LARA: Cala a boca você! Grosso!

SHURA: Você não manda em mim!

EKATERINA: Sem estresse minha gente.. Ta todo mundo cansado...

KANON: Ah... Desisto, além de estar todo dolorido, não quero saber de briga de casal.- Diz descendo do balanço.

LARA: Nem morta seria algo desse grosso!

SHURA: Digo o mesmo!

Shura e Lara tinham faíscas entre eles, e a pobre Ekaterina estava entre eles.

EKATERINA: Eu mereço...

As pernas de Shura tremiam, e ele tentava se agarrar à corda, mas acaba desistindo e caindo de bunda no chão, sendo desclassificado.

SHURA: Droga! Não queria perder para essa...

LARA: Essa oque? Perdedor!

SHURA: Ahhhhh! Vou matar essa mulher!- Diz quase pulando no pescoço da ruiva.

KANON: Deixa quieto, não vamos brigar aqui.- Tenta amenizar os dois.

EKATERINA: Agora somos só nós duas...

LARA: Que vença a melhor!

O sol já estava alto, como ainda era o segundo dia de confinamento e não havia decidido em qual casa cada grupo ficaria, a produção do programa resolver dar um almoço especial para eles. Uma bela mesa foi arrumada dentro da Casa principal, com comidas típicas da Grécia.

ELISA: Coitada da Lara e da Ekaterina... Agente aqui comendo e elas no sol.

SHURA: Quero mais que aquela italiana queime lá!

ALANA: Ai credo, não fala assim!- Repreende.

SETH: É mesmo! Elas são fantásticas de estarem lá! Me sinto até mal de estar comendo...

AFRODITE: Será que a gente não pode levar algo para elas?- Diz olhando para elas com dó.

Lara começa a passar mal com o sol na cabeça, Ekaterina também não estava muito bem.

LARA: Você é uma forte rival...- Diz em tom de brincadeira.- Parabéns, é a nova líder...- Diz saindo do balanço, não sentia os pés.

EKATERINA: Yes! A Casa principal é nossa galera!!!!- Diz caindo de costas.

Todos do time vermelho correm para abraçar a nova líder enquanto os do time azul vão ver Lara que estava caída com o braço sobre o rosto escondendo as lágrimas, não se sabia se era de dor ou por ter perdido.

_Continua_

Aí galera! Mais um capítulo! A nova líder é a Ekaterina, que escolhi através de sorteio!

**Rajani Devi Lakshimi** tem o direito de escolher 3 pessoas para levar ao quarto do líder!

Preciso também que **Mishelly87 **mande review com as coisas que pedi, ou terei que tirá-la da fic, o que seria uma pena, já que gostei da Cibele.

Outra coisa meninas, preciso que digam os **apelidos **de cada uma, pode ser mais de um, por exemplo, os da Lara são: Foguinho(por causa da cor dos cabelos e por ser espevitada), Lala ou Lara mesmo, já que o nome dela é curtinho.

Mandem reviews pls!


	4. Chapter 4

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

Como Ekaterina havia ganho a competição, o Time Vermelho tinha o direito de ficar na Casa Principal, claro que todos podiam entrar e sair, mas comer e dormir era cada um na sua casa.

Em um dos quartos estavam Milo, Kanon e Shaka, no outro Seth, Afrodite e MdM e no terceiro Karin, Rebecca e Ekaterina, mas como a russa era a líder, suas coisas estavam no quarto do líder. O Time Azul se ajeitava no Puxadinho, Aldebaran, Elisa, Shura, Mú e Saori dividiam um quarto, no outro estavam Lara, Saga, Alana e Cibele.

A nova líder havia escolhido levar Seth, Rebecca e Afrodite para o Quarto do líder, mal entraram e todos ficaram admirados com o lugar, era maior que o quarto onde ficariam, havia fotos e outros objetos pessoais da líder.

SETH: Nossa, que quarto grande!

AFRODITE: Obrigadinho por me convidar linda.- Sorri o pisciano.

EKATERINA: Não há de que, não sei, mas sinto que iremos nos dar bem, foi por isso que convidei vocês!

REBBECA: Que cama grande!!!- Diz pulando na enorme cama king size com cobertas macias.- Cabe todo mundo e ainda sobra!

EKATERINA: Tem razão, nunca me deitei em uma cama assim... Paraíso!!!- Diz deitando na cama.

AFRODITE: Não vai se jogar também Seth?- Diz se esparramando junto com as garotas.

SETH: Não creio que caiba todos...- Diz meio sem jeito.

AFRODITE: Não seja bobo.- Diz puxando o rapaz pelas mãos.

As mão do sueco eram macias e delicadas, Seth sentiu um arrepio e seu rosto ficou levemente rubro, tentou disfarçar, mas já havia caído nos olhos de Rebecca e Ekaterina que se entreolham.

AMBAS: Huuummmm....._ Riem deixando Seth ainda mais vermelho.

REBECCA: Vamos deixá-los à vontade...

EKATERINA: Mas cuidado que Grécia toda está vendo vocês!

AFRODITE: Suas bobas...- Faz uma careta de brincadeira e joga um travesseiro nelas.

REBECCA: É guerra!!!!!

Assim começa uma guerra de travesseiros no quarto do líder e vai pena para todo lado!

Karin, Saori e Cibele aproveitavam o sol para se bronzearem nas cadeiras, a brasileira usava um biquíni tomara que caia preto, Saori usava um biquíni de babados branco, a parte de baixo tinha uma sainha aberta dos lados, já usava um frente única amarrada no pescoço com estampa floral, Aldebaran, Milo, Kanon e Shura estavam na piscina e conversavam sobre as garotas.

SHURA: Que sorte temos hein, ta cheio de gatas...

ALDEBARAN: Deus abençoe a beleza da mulherada...- Diz erguendo as mãos para o céu.

MILO: Mas aquela Karin é de matar não? Que corpo... Mas a Cibele também é de arrasar... Quando será que todas virão para a piscina?

KANON: To louco para ver a Lara, que mulher... Adoro ruivas.

SHURA: Aquela é uma louca! Não quero vê-la nem pintada de ouro!

ALDEBARAN: Se fosse você não diria isso espanhol.- Diz indicando um lado com a cabeça.

Shura ia responder algo, mas as palavras não saíram assim que viu a italiana se aproximando da piscina, usava verde que realçava seus olhos esverdeados, era do tipo fio dental e de amarrar, ela prendeu os cabelos com uma presilha, deixando o pescoço longo à mostra.

LARA: Posso entrar, meninos?- Diz com um sorriso.

MILO: Claro...- Diz engolindo em seco.

LARA: Cibele, Karin, não querem entrar? A água está ótima!- Diz molhando o pescoço.

CIBELE: Vou daqui a pouco, o sol ta uma delícia.

KARIN: Também vou me bronzear mais um pouco.- Diz virando de bruços, fazendo os rapazes babarem.

SAORI: Acho que eu vou entrar...- Diz colocando os óculos de sol na mesinha.

Máscara da Morte treinava na academia, socava um saco de areia pendurado na porta, não queria perder os músculos de anos de treinamento, além de que adorava socar em algo.

Shaka estava na tendinha lendo um livro que havia trazido na mala, usava óculos de armação fina e prendia os cabelos em um coque. Mú se encontrava no mesmo ambiente, mas estava sentado no chão vendo o pessoal na piscina.

ELISA: Posso me sentar com você?- Pergunta para o tibetano.

MÚ: Cla..Claro!- Diz dando espaço.

Elisa sorri e senta ao lado do rapaz, faz se um silêncio.

MÚ: Ah... Obrigado por se preocupar comigo...- Diz quebrando o silêncios de 2 minutos.

ELISA: Ah?

MÚ: Na prova de ontem, você se preocupou comigo e eu não te agradeci direito...

ELISA: Não há de que...- Diz rubrando levemente.

SAGA: Alguém quer jogar sinuca? Sozinho não tem muita graça.- Diz com um taco de sinuca nas mãos.

SHAKA: Eu aceito.- Diz deixando o livro de lado e acompanhando o outro.

ELISA: Não vai?

MÚ: Não sou muito bom... E se eu fosse, ficaria sozinha.- Elisa sorri com o comentário.

Alana estava na cozinha do Puxadinho, tentava fazer bolinhos para o lanche da tarde, queria mostrar os dotes culinários que tinha, tinha certeza que todos iriam adorar.

LARA: Nossa, o cheiro aqui está ótimo.- Diz secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

ALANA: A primeira fornada sai daqui a pouquinho!- Diz observando os bolinhos já cheinhos no forno.

LARA: Então acho que vou me trocar rápido porque quero ser a primeira a experimentar!- Diz indo tomar um banho rápido.

AFRODITE: Oi de casa...- Diz entrando no puxadinho.

ALANA: Entra Afrodite!

AFRODITE: Dite, me chame de Dite ou Frô, o que achar melhor...- Diz sorrindo.- Olha, temos uma prendada aqui, o cheiro está me atormentando no Quarto do Líder e vim ver de onde era.

ALANA: Sinta-se servido!

AFRODITE: Vou te roubar para a outra casa menina!- Diz indo experimentar a massa da tigela.

REBECCA: O cheiro é daqui mesmo!- Diz entrando com Seth.

SETH: Realmente, o cheiro está muito bom...

ALANA: Calma gente, logo logo fica pronto!- Diz sorrindo com o número de pessoas que foram atraídos pelo cheiro.

Ekaterina havia se trocado para entrar na piscina, usava um biquíni preto com caveiras de strass na parte esquerda da parte de cima.

EKATERINA: A água parece ótima!- Diz colocando os pés.

CIBELE: Acho que vou entrar agora.- Diz se levantando.- Você vem, Karin?

KARIN: Acho que não, ta cheio...- Diz levantando a cabeça e vendo o número de pessoas para depois voltar a se deitar.

ALDEBARAN: Acho que vou saindo, mais um pouco e viro um maracujá de tão murcho, olha minhas mãos!- Diz mostrando os dedos já murchos e brancos de tanto ficar na água.

KANON: Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, agora que chegou mais menina.- Diz sorrindo.

MILO: Eu vou tomar um pouco de sol.- Diz indo para perto de Karin.

MILO: Oi linda.- Diz sentando na cadeira, a garota nem olha para ele. – Quer ajuda para passar o protetor?- Pergunta colocando a mão na perna dela.

KARIN: Tira a mão de mim!- Diz dando um tapa e se levantando.

MILO: Gatinha nervosa...-Ri.

Karin vai até o quarto pegar algumas roupas para se vestir depois do banho. Foi até o banheiro e entrou no chuveiro, tirando o suor, a porta se abre mas ela não se dá ao trabalho de ver quem era. Lavava os cabelos quando a porta do Box é aberta e ela sente alguém entrar, havia dois chuveiros no Box, por isso não havia problema de entrar mais pessoas. Assim que acaba de tirar a espuma dos cabelos, ela abre os olhos e quase solta um grito, pois era MdM quem estava ao seu lado.

MdM: O que foi? Porque me olha desse jeito?

KARIN: Pensei que fosse uma das meninas...

MdM: Algum problema de ser eu?

KARIN: Claro que não... Só levei um susto, não estou acostumada a tomar banho com um homem.- Só depois percebeu que havia dito algo que poderia ficar subentendido.

MdM: Então sou o primeiro...- Sorri sacana, observando o corpo da garota à sua frente.

Karin se assusta um pouco e acaba encostando no Box, MdM se aproxima dela e coloca a mão no vidro ao lado do rosto da brasileira.

MdM: Está com medo de mim?

KARIN: Claro que não!- Disfarça, abaixando olhar, para logo perceber que fez mal, pois viu o corpo definido do ex lutador perto de si.

EKATERINA: Alguém tomando banho?- Diz entrando no banheiro com Cibele, que iria tomar banho ali, já que no Puxadinho havia apenas um chuveiro e estava lotado no momento.. MdM se afasta de Karin e vai se lavar como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

EKATERINA: Ah! Já está ocupado.

KARIN: Já estou de saída.- Diz saindo rapidamente.

CIBELE: Mas ainda tem ele. Vamos esperar mais um pouco.- Diz para Ekaterina, que concorda e as duas saem.

MdM continua a se lavar enquanto Karin se seca com o coração disparado, quem aquele cara pensava que era?

A noite seria a primeira festa da Casa, todos se arrumavam enquanto o jardim era preparado, o tema seria "Deuses Gregos", havia túnicas e outros acessórios para cada um se vestir livremente.

_Continua..._

O capítulo ficou curtinho e a participação de alguns pequena, estou tentando adaptar o personagem à história. Mas prometo que o próximo que é a festa vou caprichar! Bebidas, cantinho escuro... Pode rolar de tudo! Aqui mais uma pergunta...

**Quer que role algo?**

**Com quem?**

**Apenas beijo ou algo mais ou deia nas minhas mãos?**

**Alguma sugestão sobre a cena?**

Pode ser que o Milo e o Kanon podem acabar pegando mais de uma, espero que ninguém tenha ciúmes...


	5. Chapter 5

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos à Toei e ao Kurumada.**

A festa começou animada, o jardim foi enfeitado com grandes pilares gregos e tecidos vermelhos presos entre eles, além de tapetes também vermelhos, a mesa era de pedra e cheio de quitutes gregos. A primeira festa havia começado animada, ao som de música eletrônica, alguns brothers e sisters dançavam animados.

Cibele dançava com Lara, Rebecca e Elisa, estavam em roda e conversavam aminadas, todas usavam túnicas gregas, as de Cibele e Lara eram de um ombro só, com detalhes dourados, o da Rebecca tinha gola reta e tinha enfeites nos ombros, de onde caía parte do pano, o da Elisa tinha a gola mais frouxa.

CIBELE: Essa festa está o máximo!

REBECCA: Concordo!

LARA: Vou me matar de tanto dançar!

ELISA: Suas pernas não estão doendo? Foi ontem mesmo a prova do líder...

LARA: Com uma festa dessas esqueço a dor!- Diz rodopiando.

Ekaterina estava na mesa de comida com Afrodite, Seth e Saga. A jovem usava uma túnica roxo escuro de um ombro só, Saga e Seth usavam uma túnica branca, Afrodite usava uma túnica longa e tinha flores enfeitando o cabelo, a própria Deusa Aphrodite.

SETH: Não vai dançar Hekate?

EKATERINA: Acho que depois, minhas pernas ainda doem um pouco...

AFRODITE: Tadinha, ainda está debilitada pela prova do líder...

SAGA: É mesmo, ainda não te parabenizei por ter conseguido a liderança, meus parabéns!- Diz brindando a russa com um copo de Ouzo(uma bebida grega feita de uva com essência de anis e aspecto leitoso).

EKATERINA: Obrigada.

SETH: Acho que vou dançar um pouco.

AFRODITE: Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui experimentando essas gostosuras.- Diz abocanhando um dozinho feito de amêndoas.

Em um canto, o mesmo grupo da piscina analisava as garotas. Aldebaran e Shura usavam túnicas brancas, Milo e Kanon usavam uma túnica que tinha apenas a parte de baixo.

ALDEBARAN: Essa festa ta boa hein...- Diz olhando as garotas dançarem.

KANON: A Lara e a Cibele tem um corpo...- Diz comendo as garotas com os olhos.

MILO: Eu tenho outra em mente... Ouvi dizer que as brasileiras são quentes, quero saber se é verdade.- Diz vendo Karin em um canto.

Shura estava calado, seus olhos percorriam as curvas da italiana ruiva, que percebeu ser observada, e para provocar, começou a dançar sensualmente, deixando o espanhol inquieto.

MILO: Com licença rapazes, eu vou falar com uma certa morena.

ALDEBARAN: Acho que ele vai quebrar a cara. Shura?- Diz vendo o espanhol com cara de bobo.- Vai falar com ela!- Diz empurrando o rapaz.

SHURA: Do que está falando?

KANON: Vimos você comendo a Lara com os olhos, e ela está respondendo...

SHURA: Estão ficando loucos! Acha que quero algo com aquela louca?- Diz indo até a mesa pegar uma bebida, Aldebaran e Kanon riem.

Alana estava jogada em um dos pufes, não estava com muita vontade de dançar. Shaka se aproxima e senta ao seu lado com um copo de vinho branco.

SHAKA: Não está gostando da festa?- Pergunta oferecendo vinho.

ALANA: Estou apenas um pouco cansada.- Diz percebendo que o indiano estava mais solto, seria a bebida?

SHAKA: Não me envolvo facilmente com as pessoas porque isso é um jogo, não quero criar laços que poderão ser rebentadas, todos parecem felizes, mas isso é até termos a primeira eliminação.

ALANA: Você fala como se ninguém pudesse ser amigo de ninguém.

SHAKA: É porque acredito que ninguém pode ser amigo de ninguém aqui. Vê aqueles dois?- Diz apontando para Mú que estava perto da pista de dança e Saori.

ALANA: O que tem eles?

SHAKA: Acha que poderia ser amiga de algum deles?

ALANA: Claro.

SHAKA: Acha que eles poderiam ser seus amigos?

ALANA: Porque não?

SHAKA: Porque são jogadores, isso e um jogo, eles podem se mostrar bonzinhos e amigos, mas um dia as máscaras caem e eles irão mostrar quem são de verdade.

ALANA: Você usa máscaras?

SHAKA: Eu sou diferente, por isso não forço amizade com ninguém.- Diz por fim.

Milo se aproxima de Karin.

MILO: Oi gatinha.

KARIN: O que você quer?- Diz irritada.

MILO: Porque a agressividade?

KARIN: Porque você é um abusado!

MILO: Não me conhece direito, quando conhecer vai ver que está errada...

KARIN: Não quero conhecer...

Milo não desiste e coloca a mão no pescoço da brasileira, um pouco afastado, MdM observava os dois e não estava nada contente com o que via, com passos lentos, vai até a pista de dança e se aproxima do grupo que dançava, puxando Elisa que estava mais perto e dando um beijo na garota que arregala os olhos, não só ela, mas as outras meninas. Karin observa a cena e não gosta nada do que vê, mesmo sem entender o motivo para tal irritação, se afasta dali.

MILO: Espera gatinha...- Diz vendo a garota se distanciar.

Quem ficou incomodado com a cena foi Mú que conversando com Saori.

SAORI: O que foi Mu?- Pergunta vendo a cara séria do outro.

MÚ: Nada não.- Disfarça, fazendo a garota olhar na mesma direção que ele olhava.

SAORI: To vendo que um casal já se arranjou.

MÚ: Não acredito que formem um casal.

SAORI: Porque diz isso?

MÚ: Acho que ele não faz o tipo dela...

SAORI: Mas estão se beijando.

MÚ: Foi ele quem a puxou e a beijou.

SAORI: Mas ela deve estar gostando. Afinal, o Mariano é forte e másculo, toda mulher ia querer ter algo com ele.

MÚ: Você acha?- pergunta um pouco triste.

SAORI: Eu prefiro os mais magrinhos, mas muita mulher gosta do tipo dele, ainda mais ela que é brasileira...

Mú abaixa a cabeça e resolve entrar para a sala, Saori vai atrás dele. Elisa empurra MdM e lhe dá um tapa na cara.

ELISA: Quem você pensa que é?- Esbraveja limpando os lábios com o dorso da mão.

MdM coloca a mão no rosto e sorri como se não tivesse ligando para o tapa, em seguida se afasta da pista de dança.

REBECCA: Está tudo bem Elisa?

LARA: Uau, o que foi aquilo... O cara do nada vem beijando.

CIBELE: Que abusado! Ele que não se atreva e vir pra cima de mim!- Diz se afastando até a mesa de sucos.

Ela pega um pouco de Ouzo e observa o líquido antes de bebericar um pouco.

CIBELE: Não sei o que as pessoas vêem nessa bebida...- Diz para si mesma fazendo uma careta.

MILO: Eu gosto.- Diz se aproximando e pegando o copo das mãos da garota, bebendo do mesmo.

CIBELE: O copo era meu sabia?- Diz fazendo charme ao colocar a mão na cintura e fingir fechar a cara.

MILO: Pelo que entendi, você não gosta.- Diz bebendo mais um pouco sem tirar os olhos da grega.- De onde você é?

CIBELE: Athenas mesmo.

MILO: Sério? Nunca te vi por aqui...

CIBELE: Não freqüentamos os mesmos lugares.

MILO: Que tal conversarmos em um local reservado?- Diz encostando no ombro da garota.

CIBELE: Não vai me atacar como aquele outro né?

MILO: Só se você quiser...

Cibele ri, Milo dava em cima de todas, mas não podia negar que era muito interessante.

Ekaterina vai até a sala de jogos e encontra Saga jogando sinuca sozinho.

EKATERINA: Quer um oponente?- Pergunta colocando a garrafa de Smirnof no canto da mesa.

SAGA: Só se for boa o suficiente.- Diz a olhando interessado.

EKATERINA: Se me ensinar eu posso ser.- Diz pegando um taco.- Não se parece com seu irmão.

SAGA: Graças a Zeus que não.- Diz fazendo a garota rir.- Não que o odeie, mas não nos damos muito bem, talvez seja o fato de eu ser mais velho, ele está sempre competindo comigo, tentando ser bom em algo.

EKATERINA: Parece legal ter um irmão gêmeo.

SAGA: É estranho, é como se olhar no espelho, podemos ser iguais, mas somos o contrário.- Diz ficando atrás da garota e segurando em suas mãos para ensinar como jogar, ela exalava um cheiro exótico, uma mistura de chocolate e canela. Os braços fortes daquele belo homem em volta de si a deixavam meio boba.

A pista de dança ainda estava quente, Lara era a mais animada, rodopiava e ria já um pouco alta pela bebida que havia tomado, ao seu lado Aldebaran, Kanon, Seth, Shura, Rebecca e Afrodite também dançavam. Elisa estava na mesa de sucos, ainda se recuperando do susto do beijo com MdM.

REBECCA: Cansei, acho que vou sentar um pouco.

SETH: Vou com você.- Diz seguindo a garota.

REBECCA: Seth... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

SETH: O que?

REBECCA: Você está a fim do Dite?- O rapaz nada diz e abaixa a cabeça vermelho, a garota abaixa a cabeça e encara o rapaz com um sorriso intimidador.

REBECCA: Eu vi como ficou vermelho lá no quarto do líder! Porque não fala com ele?

SETH: Não seja boba!

REBECCA: Você fica fofo vermelho!- Diz cutucando o rosto dele com o dedo.

SETH: Sua boba! – Diz empurrando ela com o ombro.

REBECCA: Eu vou chamar ele!- Diz se levantando.

SETH: Não!- Diz a puxando pela mão, ela se desequilibra e cai sobre ele.

O ambiente era escuro, os pufes macios, Rebecca era linda e sua pele era macia, Seth se sentia atraído por Afrodite, mas não era bem gay, era bissexual. Se deixou levar e a beijou, Rebecca arregalou os olhos assustada e tentou se levantar, mas o rapaz a puxou, fazendo com que ela se deitasse, ficando sobre ela.

KANON: Vou no banheiro.- Diz indo para a casa.

Ao chegar na sala, vê Karin com a cabeça baixa sobre os joelhos. Dando os ombros vai até o banheiro, mas ao sair vê que a garota continuava no mesmo local, preocupado, vai até ela.

KANON: Está tudo bem? Precisa de algo?

KARIN: Não tenho nada, só quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

KANON: Mas a festa está tão boa. Vamos dançar um pouco.- Diz tentando puxar a garota pelos braços.

KARIN: Eu disse que quero ficar sozinha...- Diz um pouco irritada, mas vê MdM entrando na sala. Sem saber o porque, beija Kanon, que gosta e a enlaça pela cintura, passando as mãos em sua costa. Ao ver aquilo, o canceriano se irrita e soca o vidro da sala que trinca com o impacto, fazendo o casal olhar, MdM encara Kanon com cara de poucos amigos e dá as costas.

KANON: Qual é a daquele cara?

KARIN: Deixa ele.- Diz beijando o rapaz novamente.

Mú vai para o jardim novamente e vê Elisa quieta perto da piscina, se aproxima e senta ao lado da garota.

MÚ: Oi.

ELISA: Ah! Oi...

MÚ: Não está com o Mariano?

ELISA: Quem?

MÚ: Aquele rapaz com quem estava aos beijos.

ELISA: Não estávamos nos beijando, digo, estávamos, mas foi ele quem me agarrou!- Diz se atrapalhando com as palavras.

MÚ: Então você não gosta de homens do tipo dele?

ELISA: Nem um pouco!

MÚ: Ainda bem...- Diz baixinho.

ELISA: Hum?

MÚ: Nada...- Diz sorrindo para si mesmo, estava se apaixonando.

Quem não estava gostando de ver o casal era Saori, que torcia a cortina da sala, de onde os observava. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela aparece ao lado deles com um sorriso.

SAORI: Se importa se eu me sentar aqui?- Pergunta de jeito meigo.

ELISA: Pois não.- Diz meio à contra gosto, mas a garota era livre para sentar onde quisesse.

SAORI: Obrigada- Diz sentando entre os dois.- Ai, acho que quero dançar... Dança comigo Muzinho?- Pergunta se levantando e puxando o outro pelas mãos.

MÚ: Bom, eu...- Diz olhando para Elisa que vira os olhos.

ELISA: Eu vou comer algo.- Diz saindo de perto.

MÚ: Espera Elisa...- Diz querendo ir atrás, mas Saori o segurava.

SAORI: Deixa ela, vamos dançar...- Pedia.

MÚ: Depois.- Diz se soltando e indo atrás de Elisa.

Milo e Cibele estavam em um canto mais reservado, sentados no banco de madeira, ela ria das bobeiras que ele dizia.

MILO: Você é linda sabia?- Diz tirando o cabelo do ombro da garota.

CIBELE: Tenho certeza que você diz isso para todas.

MILO: Confesso que digo mesmo, mas que culpa tenho se todas são lindas?- Responde com naturalidade.

CIBELE: Bem o seu tipo.

MILO: E aí, vai me deixar te beijar?- pergunta cheirando uma mecha do cabelo dela.

CIBELE: Eu vi que estava dando em cima da Karin, só porque ela te deu um fora veio até mim?-Pergunta se fingindo de ofendida.

MILO: Com ciúmes?- Pergunta se aproximando.

CIBELE: Ciúmes eu? Não, apenas não gostei de ser a segunda opção.

MILO: Se quiser pode ser a primeira...- Diz a beijando.

Milo tinha as mãos leves que passeavam pelo corpo da grega como se conhecesse cada centímetro, causando arrepios na garota, ele passa a beijar seu pescoço, a fazendo respirar fundo.

MILO: Que tal irmos para o edredom?- Pergunta.

CIBELE: Claro que não!- Diz o empurrando.

MILO: Porque não? Eu quero, você quer...- Diz mordendo o lábio inferior.

CIBELE: Eu não quero! Não sou o tipo de garota que está pensando... Posso até ficar com você, mas não irei para o edredom! Você só entrou no programa para fazer essas coisas?- Pergunta.

MILO: E tem coisa melhor?

CIBELE: Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso? Se quiser ir para o edredom, vá sozinho!- Diz se levantando.

MILO: Se mudar de ideia, estou aqui...- Diz piscando para ela.

CIBELE: Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso...- Diz virando os olhos. Ele podia ser lindo, charmoso, sexy, o beijo dele era maravilhoso, mas era um tarado!

Shura que até o momento apenas observava Lara, se aproxima da garota e começa a dançar sensualmente, acompanhando a garota, seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela, ambos se encaravam e se provocavam.

ALDEBARAN: Melhor sairmos daqui que logo vai ter tiros para todo lado.

AFRODITE: Ou beijos no caso meu querido...- Diz observando o casal.- Vamos dançar amigo!- Diz levantando os braços com um copo de bebida na mão.

SHURA: Vim em paz...- Diz erguendo as duas mãos.

LARA: Também não quero brigar hoje...

SHURA: Dança muito bem...

LARA: Obrigada.

SHURA: Quer beber algo?

LARA: Porque não?- Diz acompanhando o espanhol até a mesa de bebidas.

Shaka e Alana estavam em silêncio fazia alguns minutos, ela estava pensativa com o que ele havia dito, máscaras...

SHAKA: Não quis dizer de você.

ALANA: Hã?

SHAKA: Quis dizer que não acho que use máscaras.- Diz olhando para a garota.

Alana estava encantada com os olhos dele, eram de uma cor penetrante, Shaka também estava admirado com a beleza da garota, abaixou o rosto e sorriu, talvez fosse o vinho que bebia, mas sentia uma vontade louca de beijá-la.

ALANA: Qual é a graça?- Pergunta vendo ele rindo sozinho.

SHAKA: É que me deu uma vontade de te beijar.- Diz direto, fazendo a garota se calar.

E foi o que ele fez, a beijou profundamente, sendo prontamente correspondido, logo estavam sobre os pufes entre beijos e carinhos, Alana nunca imaginou que aquele loiro com cara de santo fosse tão quente, ele estava sobre ela e beijava seu pescoço, ela sentia a excitação dele em sua perna, loucura? Talvez, mas ela queria se entregar à ela ali mesmo.

SHAKA: Que tal irmos para um local sem câmeras?- Pergunta baixinho.

ALANA: Acho que não tem ninguém nos quartos, na sua casa ou na minha?- Pergunta ofegante.

SHAKA: Na sua, acho que a cama lá é maior...- Diz levantando e a puxando pela mão.- Primeiro vou pegar mais vinho...- Diz indo para a mesa de bebidas.

_Continua_

As coisas estão começando a pegar fogo! Estou escrevendo conforme vocês pediram. Quem pdeiu apenas beijp, teremos apenas beijo, quem pediu algo À mais, pode ter algo à mais, mas não garanto hentai porque ainda não sou boa nisso...

Teremos mais pegação no próximo capítulo! Quem tiver pedidos, podem mandar, farei o possivel para atender!


End file.
